


The GOATS

by ItCanWaitForever



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCanWaitForever/pseuds/ItCanWaitForever
Summary: I saw this relationship test on Tumblr  and I decided to fill it out based on my view of Hill and Bill. Doubles as prompts for future one shots and They Were Sold Out of the Moon.





	The GOATS

The Ultimate Relationship Tag

 

##  _Disagreements:_

Who is more likely to raise their voice?  **Bill**  
Who threatens to leave but never actually does?  **Hillary**  
Who actually keeps their word and leaves?  **No one**  
Who trashes the house?  **Hillary with papers and books, and I imagine Bill reaching over her shoulder to straighten her papers or put  a coaster under her drink while she's writing a book lol**  
Do either of them get physical?  **Hillary, but never directly at Bill**  
How often do they argue/disagree?  **Often enough for the make up sex to be on point**  
Who is the first to apologize?  **Hillary because I imagine Bill sulking in a corner like a little boy, and that's her weakness**

##  _Sex:_

Who is on top?  **Bill**  
Who is on the bottom?  **Hillary**  
Who has the strangest desires?  **Hillary**  
Any kinks? 

**Hillary: likes it from behind, tied up, anything where Bill uses his hands,**

**Bill: likes to watch Hillary pleasure herself, Dom/sub, orgasm denial, Hillary on top with her hands tied**

  
Who’s dominant in bed?  **Both**  
Is head ever in the equation?  **Duh. Obviously look who we're talking about**  
If so, who is better at performing it?  **Bill**  
Ever had sex in public?  **Offices, cars, snuck away during Chelsea's rehearsal dinner because of all the cleavage Hill had on display**  
Who talks the most during sex?  **Hillary**  
Who leaves the most marks? **Bill**  
Who screams the loudest?  **Hillary**  
Who is the freakiest of the two?  **Hillary**    
Do they ‘fuck’ or ‘make love’?  **Depends but mostly make love**  
Rough or soft?  **In the words of Lady Gaga: "and baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun"**  
How long do they usually last?  **Bill can go for rounds all night**  
Is protection used?  **Nah they're good * I'm going to use a condom/ size kink next chapter***  
Does it ever get boring?  **Nevaaa**  
Where is the strangest place they’d have sex?  **DNC convention bathroom**

##  _Family:_

Do your muses  have children?  **Chelsea, the best first daughter to ever live (sit down Ivanka)**  
If so, how many children do your muses want/have? **They both wanted 3 or 4**  
Who is the favorite parent?  **Both**  
Who is the authoritative parent?  **Hillary**  
Who is more likely to allow the children to have a day off school?  **Bill**  
Who lets the children indulge in sweets and junk food when the other isn’t around?  **Bill**  
Who turns up to extra curricular activities to support their children?  **Both**  
Who goes to parent teacher interviews?  **Both**  
Who changed the diapers?  **Bill tried, but Hillary did the most**  
Who gets up in the middle of the night to feed the baby?  **Bill because Hillary did a lot during the day, it's the least he could do**  
Who spends the most time with the grandchildren? **Grandma**  
Who gives their daughter ‘the talk’?  **Bill tried and started crying because Chelsea was growing up, and then Hillary shared too much info about their sex life**  
Who worries the most?  **Hillary**  
Who are the children more likely to learn their first swear word from?  **Hillary**

##  _Affection:_

Who likes to cuddle?  **Bill**  
Who is the little spoon?  **Hillary**  
Who gets naughty in the most inappropriate of places?  **Hillary**  
Who struggles to keep their hands to themself?   **HILLARY DIANE RODHAM CLINTON LIKES TO GRAB BILL's BUTT**

How long can they cuddle until one becomes uncomfortable?  **Until Hillary falls asleep**  
Who gives the most kisses?  **Bill**  
What is their favourite non-sexual activity?  **Binge watching TV**  
Where is their favorite place to cuddle?  **Couch**  
Who is more likely to playfully grope the other?  **HILLARYY**  
How often do they get time to themselves?  **not nearly enough**

##  _Sleeping:_

Who snores?  **Hillary has cute snores**  
Do they share a bed or sleep separately?  **Unlike Fox news reporting they sleep together**  
If they sleep together, do they cozy up together or lay far apart?  **Cozy up**  
Who talks in their sleep?  **Bill**  
What do they wear to bed? **sometimes nothing** **;)**  
Are either of your muses insomniacs?  **Bill**  
Who wakes up with bed hair?  **Bill**  
Who wakes up first?  **Hillary**  
Who prepares breakfast in bed for the other? **Bill makes pancakes for Hill**  
What is their favorite sleeping position?  **Hillary sleeps half on top of Bill**  
Who hogs the sheets?  **Bill**  
Who has ridiculous dreams?  **Bill** **  
**Who sprawls out and takes up most of the bed? **Hillary**  
Who makes the bed?  **Both**  
What time is bed time?  **11 pm for Hillary 2AM for Bill, and then she wakes up to turn off his light**  
Any routines/rituals before bed?  **Reading**  
Who’s the grumpiest when they wake up?  **Bill**

##  _Work:_

Who is the busiest?  **Hillary**  
Who rakes in the highest income?  **Bill based on their tax returns**  
Who takes the most sick days?  **Hillary should, but she's stubborn**  
Who is more likely to turn up late to work?  **Bill is notoriously late because he talks a lot**  
Are they good at their jobs?  **They are the best we've ever had**  
Are your muses financially stable?  **yep**

##  _Home:_

  
Who does the cooking?  **Domestic Bill is my new thing**  
Who is more likely to burn the house down just trying?  **Hillary**  
Who answers the telephone?  **Hillary**  
Who does the groceries?  **Both on Thanksgiving**  
Who takes the longest to shower?  **Hillary**  
Who spends the most time in the bathroom?  **Hillary** **  
**

##  _Miscellaneous:_

  
What’s their song?  **Chelsea morning, Biggest Part of Me -Ambrosia (my guess cuz it was played at Bill's inaugural party), Fight Song**  
What do they do when they’re away from each other?  **Text with emojis and send lots of pics ;)**  
  
Who finds it amusing when the other trips over?  **Bill cringes and rushes to make sure she's ok**  
  
Their favorite place?  **Bermuda** **  
**  
Who’s more likely to surprise the other with a fancy dinner?  **Bill**  
Who uses up all of the hot water?  **Hillary**  
Who’s the tallest?  **Bill**  
Who’s more likely to just randomly hop into the shower with the other?  **Hillary**  
  
Who sings the loudest when singing along to the radio?  **Hillary**  
What do they tease each other about?  **Hillary teases Bill about: rearranging book shelves, his hands**

 **Bill teases Hillary about: her cooking, singing, and sometimes her outfit choices when she over accessorizes, and her height**  
Who is more likely to cringe at the other’s fashion sense at times?  **Bill, but gets defensive when other people do it**  
Who crushed first?  **Bill**  
Who is more likely to stumble home, drunk, at 3am?  **Hillary with Bill holding her up while she sings at the top of her lungs**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys disagree with in the comments. They Were Sold Out of the Moon update coming soon, like real soon. Like today or tomorrow :)


End file.
